Sweet, Sweet Smut
by Mytherna
Summary: A collection of smut that I've done in the past. Mostly drabbles and stuff.
1. Smexy Spanks

Short little drabble, talking about trust and sh!t. But it's still smutty~ Enjoy, I guess.

* * *

Ivan blushed a little bit, sitting down on the bed next to his long-time boyfriend. "H-hey, babe..." He said, in almost a whisper. The American turned over, smiling a little bit. He loved it when his boyfriend was so awkward. "Yeah?" He said.

"I... Do you mind... If we could try something new?" The Russian said a little bit louder now. Alfred pondered this proposition. "What did you have in mind, sweetie?" He said, sitting up to putting an arm around the other man's shoulders with a smile. "I-I've been reading online..." Ivan smiled a little bit worriedly, like just those words could turn his sweetheart off the idea. In fact, it didn't do that at all. Those words did the exact opposite.

"Really? Those words are music to my ears..." He said, smirking a little bit as he nuzzled a little bit. "There was this article on... Something a little bit more... _Violent_ than we usually do it..." The Russian blushed a little bit. The other man wasn't sure how he felt about that. They usually just had some simple, like biting and grinding as some foreplay. They varied between positions, since Alfred was a total cock-slut sometimes but didn't like to bottom all the time. But for this idea, it would seem that Ivan would be topping...

"So what did you have in mind? Whips? Chains?" The younger man said, not really liking the sound of that. He frowned ever-so-slightly. Even though he trusted Ivan with everything... He knew how hyped up he could get when they had sex. This caused a blush to rival a steamed lobster's shell to run across the pale nation's face, which elicited Alfred's smile to come back. "T-that wasn't what I was thinking at all. I-I mean..." He said, before being attacked by a sloppy kiss.

"F-fredka... Stahp, Fredka..." He said as his boyfriend's hands slipped up under his shirt to tweak the sensitive nipples underneath. "I'll do whateva ya want, babe... Just promise me you won't be too hard on me..." He spoke after a while of trying to reach as far into his boyfriend's mouth as humanly possible with just his tongue. The other man moaned a little bit from the touches to those sensitive areas.

"S-so... What should we do...?" Ivan asked, trying to recall something from the article that _didn't_ involve toys of some sort. Spanking came to mind. "Could I... Maybe spank you a bit?" He asked, easily worried that this was going too far. Alfred had to definitely think that through... It'd hurt, but people had to like it for some reason, right? After a while of hard diliberation, he agreed with little nervousness in his smile.

"Just be careful... I've never done anything like this. I don't think I've ever trusted anyone else..." He said, a small blush running along his tan cheeks. A shared blush was on Ivan's face. "Neither have I... But you're the only one I would ever want to dominate..." He smiled a little bit, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Strangely enough, those words turned on the other male like you read about. Being dominated wasn't something he usually would like to hear, but coming from Ivan and his sweet sexy accent, it sounded blissful.

Ivan, although he wasn't the one getting hurt, was still scared. Worried that he would hurt Alfred too much, he began by gently (_very _gently) moving his lover to lay on his stomach over his knee. "Just tell me if it hurts too much..." The Russian practically mumbled, gaining a nod from Alfred. He wasn't exactly sure where to hit, so he started out just rubbing different spots all over his ass. Upper butt didn't work, middle didn't either, but right towards the end of that bubble butt was the point that made his lover go "aaah...". And he guessed if it worked with rubbing, it'd work with a couple of good spanks.

Both men were starting to get hard before the beatings even started. With one decisive smack to the area right before ass became thigh, a gasp came from Alfred. Sure, it did hurt. But at the same time, it didn't. Something about it was intimate, warm, and down-right sexy. Sorta like how he would describe Ivan's voice, but as a feeling. Ivan took the sharp release of air as positive feedback, and gave another, slightly harder attack to that same spot. It felt kind of good on both sides. Ivan got control, but Alfred got that feeling that he couldn't yet describe.

A few more wholesome hits, and both men were moaning. Alfred more than his lover, simply because that spot sent of delightful vibrations all throughout that region. "Mmm... Y-yeah~" The American said, eyes in a half-lidded state. "Just like thaaaat~"

Ivan decided he would try hitting harder. It couldn't hurt, at least not in an actually bad way. The area he had been hitting was getting a bright red, so he switched cheeks. "You've been a naughty boy, Fredka..." He said, lacking the full confidence to actually pull that off. However, he was getting there. Alfred's salty tears were getting down to the Russian's legs, which was what made him immediately stop. "I-Is everything okay...?" He asked, scared that he had hurt his love.

"N-no..." The man said softly. "I can't figure out why it feels so good..." He tried to wipe his pitiful tears off into the sheets which he was laying on. Ivan picked him up like a small child, and gently kissed him. "Do not worry about such things. If it feels bad, then we can stop. But if it feels good, than there is no need for explanation. We will do whatever feels good, because there is no point in stopping..." He said, getting a smile from Alfred despite the tears. "Then let's keep going..."


	2. Hospital Fellatio

Not really a drabble, not really a story. I don't plan to continue this one.

* * *

Ivan had been sick for a very, very long time. He had Machado-Joseph's Disease, and had been in the hospital recovering for about two weeks now. He was in and out of the hospital often, and there were of course nurses that flirted lightly. But his nurse this time (the one who was gay enough that it confused him why he wasn't wearing a sexy nurse outfit around) was quite the little tease. His name was Alfred, straight out of medical school. Sure, he was nice enough to look at… But Ivan could hardly move at this point.

Still, he played around with dumb pick up lines and easy-to-find sexual meanings in almost everything he did. Very immature; very unprofessional. It was better entertainment than the six channels that played on his television, sometimes. An IV stuck in his arm made it hard to move, and his brain was fairly fuzzy from the pain-killers. But he wasn't so out-of-it that he didn't get bored.

"Mornin' Mr. Braginsky! How ya feeling?" The young nurse asked with a smile that was too happy for him, personally.

"Ah… Well, I can almost control my arms… Almost. M'be walk, I'd feel better?" He said, hoping to get out of this depressing hospital bed that someone probably died in hours before he came in here. His verbal skills were not as flattering as they usually would be, as a result of his condition (or so "they" called it).

"You could! But I'd have to come with you, darlin'" Alfred said, adjusting his glasses a little bit. The Russian sighed halfheartedly. Was there no privacy in this treacherous place? The answer was absolutely not.

Ivan grimaced as the IV was removed from his arm, since it had been done about 200x since he had arrived at the hospital. The young nurse giggled at the sight of the man's backless hospital gown. Although Alfred seemed to like it, the man wearing it did not. He had boxers on under the flimsy cloth, but… It didn't protect much from the peering eyes of his assigned nurse. He was definitely going to file harassment charges the second he could get full possession of his arms back.

The Russian practically waddled out of the room, trying to regain a bit of motion. He stumbled along, getting his legs back to working quality after being in bed for hours. Beside him was his nurse, who was trying to hold his hand. "Now, honey, you need to hold my hand. You might run off or sumthin!" The American said through giggles. Ivan rolled his eyes at the school-boy attitude Alfred had.

'Oh god no…' He thought as something popped up underneath his boxers and gown. A rather large

Although Ivan usually has issues with random and embarrassing erections, this one has to be the worse timed one in the history of forever. It certainly wasn't triggered by Alfred, but he knew the man would certainly consider it to be for him. A blush rose to his face. "F-fredka? Bathroom?" Ivan asked, more coherent than he had been in a while.

"Yeah! I'll have to be with ya though~" The American stated with a grin. That wasn't under policy, but… Was Ivan really going to say no to this beautiful face?

"No." He responded, a bit sternly. Alfred looked disappointed. "I can piss on my own, thank you very much." The American noticed the blush on his face, but didn't think much of it.

"I'll wait right here for you, big guy~" He said with something in between a smirk and a toothy grin.

Ivan hurriedly went into the bathroom to get rid of the pesky problem. The first thing he did was to pull of the gown, and his underwear. He didn't have a girlfriend (or boyfriend, for that matter) to jack off to, so he just felt himself up quick and fast. He didn't really feel much from it… Nothing really seemed to work. A few minutes later, Alfred called from outside the door to see if he was alright.

"All right in there, sweetie?" The American said in his usual childish way. He could not stop giggling whenever he was around Ivan.

"A-a-ah… Fredka? I… Need some help in here…" He said to a point which the nurse could hear. Ivan didn't want to give in, but this hard-on wouldn't go away on it's own…

"Coming right in, big guy!" He smiled wide and came in… But was suprised to see what was inside.

Ivan sat completely naked on the hospital toilet, looking slightly nervous as his clothes were lazily thrown to the ground. His erection was in his hands, hot and ready for action. A wide blush came to the younger man's face as the door closed behind him. All the flirting and silliness he'd done before didn't mean much… He was a complete virgin. Sure, he watched porn and things like that, but he'd never been apart of the crowd that… Did stuff like that.

"W-well?" The Russian asked, looking a little bit impacient. He thought that Alfred would completely want to have a piece of him. But Alfred didn't know what he wanted.

"Well what? W-what am I…?" He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this moment. The American stared at the exposed cock, mesmerized.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You kept flirting… And I… Want you so bad…" Ivan blushed at his lie and felt his arms drop to his side uncontrolled. At least his dick stayed up.

The nurse felt a shiver run down, right to his member. He'd not even begun to think about sex with Ivan before. And now he was being asked to have it. "I-is that all it took? A little playful flirting, and now you're all horny?" Alfred asked, blue eyes filled with a bit of wonder as he stared at the pure size of that monster dick. Slowly, he walked towards the other man without looking away from the tip.

"It wouldn't be the same if it was just anyone… Y-you're just so…" He didn't finish his sentence, since he knew he'd lured the nurse over. The younger man bent down, looking simply in awe.

_"_How does that even fit anywhere?" He meant to think, but it came out of his mouth anyway as he was close enough to breath hot air on the tip. In a mixture of moan and words, the Russian responded.

"Ahh… Let's hope it fits inside that mouth of yours…" Alfred blushed at this notion, practically drooling. He'd always told he had a big mouth, and he was about to prove it. The American opened his mouth as wide as he could, blushing even more as he slipped his cherry-red lips around the larger-than-average tip.

A sweet moan elicited from Ivan's mouth. When the nurse heard this sound, a pang of pleasure went straight to his own cock, causing him to harden a bit. He pulled off of it and looked up with a happy smile. "You're gonna owe me later... Not gonna leave me with blue balls, right?" The older man blushed and nodded, smiling for the first time in a while. He tangled his fingers into the hair of the nurse.

"Don't worry... Don't worry." He smiled a little bit. Alfred went back to sucking a little bit, trying not to disappoint. He moaned a little around the member, spit going down to his chin as he stretched his mouth to fit all of that length into his mouth. He couldn't, though. It was certainly impossible. But the American was never one to give up. He kept trying and trying to fit more into his mouth.

However, he was only able to get a little less than half in, which was pretty good for his first time. "O-oh god, Fredka..." He said, unable to control the sudden little thrust, though this time it had nothing to do with his condition. Alfred chocked a bit, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him by the unexpected movement. The Russian blushed when he heard the little whine that came from the other man.

The nurse could hardly breath, but he was so horny that he didn't care. He was working hard to get the older man to come, but he could hardly breath. He pulled off again with a completely dirty pop, gasping hard as he tried to finish off his patient with his hands instead. Quite suddenly, the Russian came right in Alfred's face, a slutty moan coming from his mouth as the hot salty semi-liquid covered his face.

When both of them regained the ability to breath, a smirk came to the American's face. "Mmm... Feeling better now?" He said as the other man groaned a little bit from the stupidity of his words. Despite how incompetent Alfred was, he could definitely do a marvelous job at making his patients feel good...


	3. Under the Stars

I have a bj fetish. Sorry, not sorry! But they'll be 69ing it up when I continue this!

* * *

Ivan's eyes glistened, reflecting the stars above them. For his 18th birthday, Ivan had asked for a very special gift from his sweet American boyfriend. They had yet to have sex, and that was exactly what he wanted from Alfred. While Alfred, who was a year older than his lover, was not a virgin... His partner most certainly was.

The other man looked over to his now legal partner, who was starting at the sky quite absent-mindedly. "So... What do you wanna try first? Whatever it is... I'll be good to you."

The Russian looked over, soft smile and blush on his smooth face. "I don't know... Suggestions?" He said, not sure what to ask to do our have done. The radio they had brought played smooth jazz to set the romantic mood they had going. Alfred's parents owned private property in Washington, snack in the middle of nowhere. It rained a lot, but the hilly green made a great place for stargazing and sex. That night was near cloudless, the usual threatening rain clouds not to be seen.

"Well... I could suck you off, or you could try sucking me to start..." The American suggested lightly, sensing his sweetie's confusion.

Ivan paused for a moment, looking back to the burning orbs that acted as some light to the otherwise blackened sky. "I wouldn't mind trying the second option..." He responded, much to Alfred's suprise.

"Are you sure?" The elder man asked, gaining a look of eagerness from his cute little boyfriend. Alfred, upon this wholehearted response, unzipped his pants and undid his belt so that the Russian could get to the quickly hardening member. Ivan quickly rolled over and reached into his boyfriend's boxers. Shimmying over into position on his belly, he pulled out the nearly erect cock that he'd waited so long to see. It... Was honestly different than he expected. A little smaller, really. But that made his job easier, right? Even if it was smaller than his own, he was surprised to see how it rose to action. How majestic his boyfriend's cock was!

The violet eyed man looked to his boyfriend for affirmation before taking a curious lick at the tip. It wasn't a taste that one could compare to salty peanuts, nor to beef jerky. He was unsure how to describe it, and he wasn't sure if he liked that. However, when his lover made a soft noise of pleased happiness, he had decided. Even if he didn't really like the taste, he would continue for the sake of his Fredka.

Alfred laced his fingers into the other man's hair, eyes closing as he slowly tried to get a little more of that mouth on his member. The Russian blushed a little more as his lips were brought back to the tip of his partner's cock. It was heatedly warm to the touch, and felt unusual against his soft lips. At first, he just sat there staring, his lips hardly pressed to the surface.

Once he regained a bit of courage, the Russian slipped his pale pink lips around the head, and began to suck nicely. Seeing that this pleased his boyfriend, he brought more into his mouth. Ivan kept his eyes glued up on Alfred, who was making soft noises as he was pleasured. The older man was absolutely loving the personal attention he was receiving from his sweet baby-faced lover. Since Alfred didn't want to come just from a blow-job, he pulled out. "A-ah... Babe?" He said to Ivan, who was still a bit confused by the fact that the member had been removed from his mouth.

"да?" Ivan said after a few moments of disoriented silence. His loving, trusting eyes looking at the other man with a little bit of dribble on lips.

The American blushed, cupping one cheek in his hand. "Could we try something... kinda new?" He said, smiling a little embarrassedly. Ivan cocked his head to the side, looking intrigued up at his sweetheart. Alfred didn't know how to explain what had wanted, so... He decided to show him.

He lay the other man out ever so gently on his side, unzipping the Russian's pants slowly. Ivan stopped him, wanting to undress himself. They both did so, quickly sliding and shimmying pants and shirts off, then moving to get boxers off as soon as they could. In a matter of minutes, they both sat naked in the warm summer moonlight, no one around for 's eyes widened a little bit upon seeing his partner's so naked for the first time. "Woah... Yeah, this is going to be good... Just move with me babe. I promise you that you'll like this. We both will, I just know it."

Alfred had only ever seen this done in porn and thought it was hotter than anything else, but since he'd gotten together with his cute Russian boyfriend three years ago, he hadn't gotten any _real_ sex. He jacked off a ton to the thought of doing things like this with his darling Ivan, imagining his face covered in come... But this was the first time they could have _legally _done this. He reached out to touch the other man's cocked, but was blocked by fit of embarrassment. "No, no... Don't touch..." The Russian said with much more of a blush on him.

"W-why...?" His lover asked, moving closer in a way that was not sex-oriented."Is it..." He gestured to himself, not finishing his sentence before being cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Shhh... Now, tell me what to do next..." Ivan smiled sweetly, excited for his first time with anyone. He couldn't be happier.


	4. Under the Stars, pt 2

Backerolla! This will be the end for this story. So sorry! I might write a bonus after-sex chapter for when they're back home... But other than that, y'all gettin nothin!

* * *

The American's hands moved him back to lay on his side, before laying the opposite way. This confused Ivan, but he went along fully in trust of his boyfriend. "S-so... What now?" He said, though didn't get a verbal response.

Alfred quickly took his lover's member into his mouth, suckling sweetly on the girth of the other man. A lovely, throaty gasp came from Ivan. He quickly did the same, trying to please his less youthful partner. The Russian tried and tried to suck in more of that length, for it was not wide but was certainly long. Alfred seemed to be enjoying this fully, for he was almost half-way down the impressively-sized cock.

Both sides were moaning as they sucked each other off. It was a blissful experience, one that neither one would forget. The American's hands ran down his sweetheart's back, before slipping a finger inside the tight asshole. He didn't bring any lube, so there was no thought of that... But the reaction Ivan gave was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. As soon as his hands even touched the soft plushy ass, the young man's eyes opened wide. When his finger's proded such a... Sensitive area, he pulled off the member he was sucking on. "A-ah... N-no..." He said in a scared little voice, more like a child than a man.

Alfred continued to keep the member in his mouth, sucking hard as his hands retreated back to just cupping the soft ass-cheeks. In no time at all, Ivan had given his first real orgasm to the man he loved, with plenty of moaning and shaking of course.

Instead of letting his boyfriend finish him off like this, he wanted to see it. Ivan was all ready to go, but the older man pulled back. "W-wait... I wanna see this happen..." He said, moving to the sitting position he had been in when they had begun. Ivan, who was still in a bit of a haze, moved slowly to continue touching him. His mouth was tired, so he pumped the man instead, who was watching this like a predetor waits for prey. But with one eye movement upward from the young man, full of love and lust, he came right onto Ivan's unsuspecting face. When he came down from his frightfully pleasurable experience, the thought he had been imagining for just over three years now had come to life before his eyes. His sweet young boyfriend's childish face was covered in cum, a curious tongue tasting the unfamiliar liquid as violet eyes looked up at him. And, to his surprise, he looked happily sated with just that.

"It tastes so weird... And it's all warm... But..." He said with a soft giggle. "It's like I'm covered in you~" The Russian spoke with a bit more of that off-white liquid dripping on him, making him look like a dumb slut.

With this, Alfred laughed a little bit. "I guess it is like that, sweetie..." Neither of them moved to put their clothes back on, but decided it was nice to cover up with their shirts a bit to cuddle after those perfect moments.


	5. Keys to What?

Yes. I did a thing at the beginning. This will just be a drabble. Domestic AU! With Alfred as a protective wife figure. I'm kinda sorry that I'm lazy enough for doing something like that at the end.

* * *

A young man stands in his living room. He is distressed, for his loving boyfriend had done something nearly unforgivable. He had just gotten home from a long Thursday of work, and had been looking around for the key to his closet. All of his vodka was locked away, and Alfred had taken the key from him! He wasn't _really_ angry at his darling American, just angry at the way he was being treated because of his addiction. He couldn't help it! It wasn't his fault! But no matter how much he pouted and groaned about it, Alfred wasn't going to give over the key.

"Honey, I'm waiting~" Alfred called from upstairs. He'd promised him sex to make up for the loss of his favourite liquid. But even that wasn't going to make it seem fair for him. He picked up his flask, which had about six drops left in it. He lay down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

He yelled up up at the other man. "I'm not coming up!" He groaned, covering his face in a pillow as he heard the horny but now annoyed American.

"What?! But..." Alfred was practically running down the stairs to try and convince his boyfriend otherwise. He knew what the problem was... But Ivan turned down sex! Never ever! The American had gotten dressed in the thin, pink nightgown that Ivan always loved. He came over to the couch, standing over the other man with a little bit of worry. He had gotten himself all hot and ready for a good time, and was certainly not expecting this reaction.

"I want the key." The Russian said through the pillow, before he removed it. His face was all blushy and pouty. "I still haven't forgiven you for that. I don't want sex from you right now..."

Alfred suddenly felt a little bad. Not bad enough for him to give his sweetie the key, but bad enough for him to go over and comfort him. He straddled the other man, laying over him and desperately trying to cuddle into his arms. "Come on... I'll do _anything _for you. Sexually." He added, biting his lip. Alfred couldn't give him back the key. There was no way he could do that.

It was a miracle that Ivan didn't push him off at that. However, he did frown at that last part. "I don't want that." He pouted like a little kid. "I want the key!"

Alfred rubbed against his sweetheart, trying to get him turned on. He moved in a way that any man should love. However, it wasn't working as well as he should. The Russian tried to get him off with a bit of a push to his chest. "Stop... Just leave me alone..." He said softly.

This made his heart hurt a little bit. "B-but baby..." He said, trying to get back in line with his boyfriend. His sweet blue eyes, feeling like he should be crying. He loved Ivan so much, and he hated when he was angry.

But even as upset as he was, he couldn't take seeing Alfred sad. "Oh." He said sadly, wrapping around the American's slim yet strong body. He kissed his sweetheart, lovingly rubbing the other man's back through the gown. "Don't cry, please..."

Alfred snuggled against his lover. "Can we? Pwease?" He said as he rubbed his eyes sweetly, trying to get what he really wants.

"Y-yeah... But I get to top." He said, smiling a bit for the first time in a while. Alfred nodded, smiling a good bit as well. In a matter of moments, the two were on Esther like two horny rabbits. Alfred was desperately kissing his partner, who was pulling up that cute little nightgown.

Even though they fucked all the time, the American was usually tight... At least for Ivan. Even though he hardly have him any time to heal up after their little escapades. They ground against each other, moaning loud enough that they were sure someone would hear them.

Ivan's hands squeezed the smooth ass underneath the thin layer of fabric. "I-Ivan... Oh god..." He said, gasping for the breath he'd lost as he felt the large member underneath him. It was a sensation he should have been used to by now, but every time he was still amazed at exactly how huge his lover was. Everything was perfect about him... Except for that pesky addiction. But he didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was relieving himself of the heavy lust that bore down upon him. It filled up his heart, clouded his eyes; most importantly it made his cock throb uncontrollably.

The Russian pulled off his tie quickly, unbuttoning the small buttons as fast as his hands would go. Alfred got off him for but a moment so that he could slip off that gown, and let Ivan undo his pants. As soon as they were naked enough, they moved onto touching and feeling each other, mapping the skin and muscles of their bodies. Ivan kissed and bit everything he could, whilst Alfred moaned sweetly at every little touch.

"God... Take me now, big boy..." He said in a cliche sort of way, though fully meant it. Ivan couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Whenever they went at it, Alfred always repeated things he'd heard when he watched porn, and ever line was as cheesy as nachos at a mid-town fair.

The silly line didn't deter him though, as groped the American once again. And once again, he heard those sweet noises that Alfred made. He couldn't deny himself the right to his own lover. It was far too tempting. And both of them knew that they didn't get too much time for... things like this. Ivan set down his partner right in front of his heated member, making him moan like a whore. It felt really good, for both of them.

It was a long night for both of them... But one that was much deserved. When they were done, the argument they'd begun earlier had been left unresolved. And it's results were not needed just yet. Ivan was too tired to drink, and Alfred was too tired to keep the key from him. They cuddled on that couch, sloppily kissing and holding each other. Unfortunately, Ivan had work the next day.


End file.
